


cliche

by frayedknot



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Happy, Short One Shot, a lot of blushing though, no sad here folks, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayedknot/pseuds/frayedknot
Summary: Amity can't seem to get this blush to go away whenever she sees Luz.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	cliche

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the animatic by swiss.sides on TikTok! You can find it here: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJDPEP3h/

Amity swings down the hall, her weight supported mostly by the crutch opposite her cast. Unfortunately for her, as soon as she swings into the next hall to get to class- Luz. Luz, in the uniform that manages to make everyone ugly except the bright human, just… sitting. She presses her back against the wall and slaps her hand on her face, calming down only when Luz doesn’t call out.

She takes a deep breath,  _ Compose yourself, Amity. A Blight is always poised.  _ After another deep breath, she swings out and gives Luz a little wave, startling when Luz sticks her head out to block her from keeping to walk past.

“Hey Amity! What class do you have next?” Luz smiles wide in Amity’s face.

“Hello. I, um, I have Intro to Abomination History,” Amity blushes when she realizes her face is mere inches from the bouncy human.  _ Too much! Too much! Self destruct! _

“Ooh that sounds interesting. I have decided that abominations aren’t my thing. I’m as bad as Willow was when I first broke into the school!” Luz frowns and makes a  _ harrumph  _ noise, at which Amity blushes.

“Must be pretty bad,” she manages to squeak out. 

“I think the history is interesting but I’m just  _ so bad at it,”  _ she whines, and Amity pushes down the urge to reach out and tuck some hairs behind Luz’s ear. She grips the crutch tight instead, smiling softly. “Your abominations are always really good, I’m super jealous of them. Anyways I was trying to convince Eda and Lilith, mostly Eda though, to let me hold an actual human prom! This year would be my first year able to go if… y’know, I could go back, not to say I don’t love it here because I really do, I just miss my mamí, so I figured why miss the milestone when I could throw one here! Wow, I’ve been rambling. The bell’s gonna scream soon, you probably have to go.”

“Uh, yeah, uh, okay,” Amity blushes harder, if it were even possible and starts to walk away. The heel of her boot catches on the uneven cobblestone and she’s falling.

Or, she would be, if Luz hadn’t caught her.

“Woah! We don’t want you breaking the other leg, amor, I mean Amity!”

Luz doesn’t miss the deep blush on Amity’s face, and Amity doesn’t miss the widening eyes Luz gives her.

“What does that mean?”

“ _ Nothing!”  _ Luz squeaks, pulling Amity upright, a blush now occupying both girls’ faces.

“I think I fell for you,” Amity blurts before she can stop herself, the blush reaching her shoulders now.

“Do you mean it?” Luz asks, eyes hopeful.

“More than I’ve ever meant anything in my life,” Amity rushes. “I mean I don’t want to put you on the spot and I don’t want to lose you as a friend or even Gus and Willow because as much as they can be annoying they’re growing on me but you’re really imp-”

Luz cuts her off with a kiss.

“I’ve wanted to do that since you helped me restore Willow’s memory,” Luz admits.

“I didn’t wanna fall, but I stepped right in,” Amity whispers.


End file.
